Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects credits
Opening Logos * Hanna-Barbera Presents Opening Credits * "Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects" * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Buzz Potamkin, Fred Seibert, Ted Turner * Music by: Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker * Story by: Mario Piluso * Teleplay by: David Bennett Carren & J. Larry Carroll * Produced & Directed by: Mario Piluso Ending Credits * Dedicated to the Memory of Doug Wildey (1922-1994) * Unit Production Supervisor: Tori Pollock * Assistant Producer: Kunio Shimamura * Animation Directors: Marlene May, Ron Myrick * Storyboard Directors: William Austin, Linda Rowley Blue, Edidio Dalchele, Aleta Estes, George Foster Goode, Gary Graham, Karenia Kaminski, Tom Nesbitt, Scott Wood * Casting and Recording Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Jill Ziegenhagen * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Mixer: Alvy Dorman * Voices: ** Jonny - Kevin Michaels ** Dr. Quest - Don Messick ** Race Gannon - Granville Van Dusen ** Hadji - Rob Paulsen ** Jessie - Anndi McAfee ** Dr. Zin - Jeffrey Tambor ** Dr. Belage - Teresa Saldana ** 4-DAC - Tim Matheson ** Atacama - Hector Elizondo * Additional Voices: Victor Love, Robert Ito, Olivia White, Frank Welker, Rob Paulsen * Design Supervisors: Virginia Hawes, George Foster Goode * Designers: Pat Agnasin, Mark Bachand, Eric Clark, Aleta Estes, Ricardo Estrada, George Goodchild, Herbert Hazelton, Eugene Mattos, Tony Sgroi * Design Assistants: Barbara Krueger, Dana Jo Granger, Donna Zeller * Layout Keys: James Alles, Ron Roesch * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Key Background Artists: Craig Robertson, Jerry Loveland * Background Artists: Bonnie Callahan, Richard Daskas, Jonathan Goley, Robert Kalafut, Timothy Maloney, Leonard Robledo, Maryann Thomas * "Jonny Quest" Theme by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Hoyt Curtin * Director of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Scoring Mixer: Murray McFadden * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Suzette Darling * Final Checker: Nelda Ridley * Ink and Paint: Brenda Burns, Kristine Clayton, Kimberly Conte, Audrey Covello, Etsuko Fujioka, Lori Hanson, Christine Kingsland, Meling Pabian, Jo Anne Plein, Lydia Swayne, Patricia Torocsik * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Camera: Neil Viker, Steven Mills * Post Production Supervisor: Michele Douglas * Editors: Michele Douglas, Sam Horta, Mark Crookston, Tim Borquez * Assistant Editor: Eileen Horta * Supervising Sound Editor: Timothy Borquez * Sound Designers: Sam Horta, Joel Valentine * FX Editor: Jeff Hutchins * Sound Effects Supervisor: Joel Valentine * Sound Effects Editorial: 21st Century Sound Design Corp. · Joel Valentine * Sound Effects Editing: Horta Editorial & Sound · Gregory LaPlante, Mike Geisler, Ken Young, Thomas Jaeger, Les E. Wolf Jr., Jennifer E. Mertens, Patrick Foley Jr., Rich Freeman, Tim Garrity, Mike Gollom, Timothy Mertens * Sound Effects Editors: Paul Douglas, Michele Douglas * Foley Mixer: Cecila Perna * Foley Artists: Eileen Horta, Deb O'Connor * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin * Xerography: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley, Richard Wilson * Track Readers: Kay Douglas, Jim Hearn, Carol Iverson, Kerry Iverson * Re-Recording Mixers: Larry Stensvold, Tom Perry, Garrie Bulger, Rex Slinkard * Re-Recording Facilities: Digimix * Sound Engineers: James Aicholtz, Charles Britz, Preston Oliver * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer, Jr. * Telecine Colorist: Trent Johnson * Pre-Production Manager: Debby Hindman * International Production Coordinator: Brooke Williams * Production Assistants: Sandy Benenati, Duke Heberlein, Brian Cole, Linda Moore, Steve Shedd, Miguel Villegas * Research Librarian: Hillary Gilmartin * Executives in Charge of Production: Joe Mazzuca, Catherine Winder * Program Executive: Margot McDonough * Produced in association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Mr. Big Cartoons, Fil-Cartoons, Inc., Manila, Phillippines * Production Executive in Manila: Bill Dennis * Overseas Layout Directors: Craig Handley, Margaret Parkes * Overseas Animation Directors: Chris Cuddington, Steve Lumley, Dan Hunn * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1995 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. · All rights reserved * The "Jonny Quest" characters are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera · A Turner Company Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:TNT Category:End Credits Category:Jonny Quest Category:Warner Archive